


Beetlejuice AU Post #30

by girlswillbewomen, th3d3adb0y



Series: BeetleJuice AU [8]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, IT - Stephen King
Genre: goth eddie, goth eddie excellence, like the Most goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlswillbewomen/pseuds/girlswillbewomen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Prose update #31 from Beetlejuice AU on twitter created by @staniel_uris and @transboyeds
Series: BeetleJuice AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949674





	Beetlejuice AU Post #30

**Author's Note:**

> Prose update #31 from Beetlejuice AU on twitter created by @staniel_uris and @transboyeds

Eddie unpacked what he brought with him from New York and now he’s faced with the task of going through what he had left behind with his mother, one which he hasn't been looking forward to. He starts with the biggest box, peeling away the old tape and popping it open, a cloud of dust bursting in his face and making him cough. He quickly covers it, not wanting his mother to hear. Being back with her has been… difficult. Memories of her pumping him full of drugs both fake and not, the phony inhaler which he had carried around religiously even after Mr. Keene told him it was a placebo. He sighs, running a hand through his hair.  
Digging through the box he finds a stack of journals and photo albums. Setting the journals aside, he picks up one of the albums, flipping it open in his lap. The first photo is of him as a small child, probably around 3, toddling around in the backyard. Turning the page, he finds more of the same, though some include his mother. A few pages catch his eye, ones which show him, Bill, and Mike as kids, arms around each other, cheesy grins on their faces. Another showing him gazing adoringly at Bill, Mike behind the camera. He’d had such a crush on Bill, one which Mike had called him on a couple of times though he had never admitted it. In the end, he had ended up kissing Mike a couple of times when they had been alone and bored, scared to seek anyone else out for that kind of affection in a town like Derry. He blushes to himself, cupping one of his cheeks. He looks at a shot of them together on the last day of high school, dressed in their caps and gowns, Eddie with his ever present eyeliner. They look so hopeful… He hates to think of what the younger version of him would say when he found out that he wouldn’t leave Derry for good like he had planned. That he’d be back under his mother’s thumb, pinned between dedication and shame.  
“Fuck,” he whispers to himself, looking around selfconsciously to see if his new spectral friends are around. Shaking his head, he goes back to the album, continuing to turn the pages until he hits the last one. He reaches for another album, this one older and leatherbound. Gently, he opens it, admiring the inscription on the inside. On the next page a photo of his father greets him, eyes bright and happy. It feels like a punch to the gut. He had almost forgotten what his father had looked like, having not seen any photos of him in years. He lets out a shaky breath, eyes watering.  
He hadn’t even really known his father, he had passed away when he was too young to even talk, but he missed him. He couldn’t help but think about what his life would’ve been like if he hadn’t died. If his mother hadn’t been so struck with fear from his passing that she passed it onto him, making him believe he was sick and weak. A tear rolled down his cheek, falling on to the plastic protecting the picture. Taking a deep breath, he puts the album down, grabbing the stack of books and placing them on the shelf in the corner.  
He checks his phone, checking if Patty responded, but there’s still nothing. With a drawn out sigh he mutters “I need to get fucked,” to the room, debating yet again over whether Grindr was a good idea. He knew it wasn’t, but he was also so lonely he’d take a closet case at this point. He shuddered at the thought.  
“No, fuck that, I deserve better,” he tells himself, knowing it’s what Patty would say. With that in mind, he decides to see what’s what with that weird AIM guy. At least that will be interesting, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out our AU @BeetlejuiceAU updating every Tuesday & Thursday


End file.
